


魔镜

by xuejitianqinlang



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, 会多次修改, 初次写文, 请多多包含
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuejitianqinlang/pseuds/xuejitianqinlang
Summary: 为母亲准备生日礼物的小孟瑶和小Jason同时得到了一个能沟通异世界的魔镜，二人就此相识，成为朋友。命运的齿轮开始转动，二人原本要经历的未来发生了改变。
Relationships: Mèng Yáo|Jīn Guāngyáo&Jason Todd





	魔镜

脑洞:私设孟诗和凯瑟琳的生日是同一天。为母亲买礼物的孟瑶和杰森帮助了一个巫师，意外获得了能沟通异世界的魔镜。每次一方进入睡眠或者昏迷状态而另一个清醒时，睡眠方的灵魂会附着在清醒方的身体里，能够共享感官，互相交流，最开始能互相理解语言但不能理解文字。杰森和孟瑶认识之后成为了朋友，分享人生经历，虽然没有改变杰森的死亡，但是也改变了一些悲剧。先想个大纲，之后再写


End file.
